The Object Show Movie
“The Object Show Movie” is the first Movie based on a web series (or lots of web series’) created by ThePotatoOfAwesome. it features a character Door who, when he finally makes his object show movie, gets captured by some conspiracy theorists. This Movie has a lot of other things that are funny and everyone can enjoy. (the film may not be sutible for younger viewers, though) It Won 15 Academy Award Nominations, Golden Globe Nominations, Annie Awards, Hugo Awards, Saturn Awards, Satellite Awards, Emmy Awards, Grammy Awards, AACTA Awards, BAFA Awards,Tony Awards, Blue Ribbon Awards, Bloxxy Awrads, Critics Choice Movie Awards, EsaïeGregoryPrickett Awards, Cesar Awards, Independent Spirit Awards, Screen Actors Guild Awards, Goya Awards, Golden Horse Awards, Ariel Award, Canadian Screen Awards, New Zealand Film Awards, Polish Film Awards, Nika Awards, The Sun In A Net Awards, Robert Awards, Bodil Awards, Jussi Awards, Irish Film Awards, Amanda Awards, Guldbagge Awards, Hellenic Film Academy Awards, Sophia Awards, David Di Donatello Awards, Nastro D'Argento Awards, Golden Camera 300 Awards, Magritte Awards, Lumieres Awards, German Film Awards, Golden Claf Awards, Swiss Film Awards, Argentine Academy Of Cinemiatography Arts And Sciences Awards, Grande Prêmio Do Cinema Brasileiro, Ophir Awards, Genie Awards, Gaudí Awards, And Won A Golden Heart Award, And Won At Toronto International Film Festival, Sundance International Film Festival, Venice Film Festival, Tribeca Film Festival, Berlin International Film Festival, Telluride Film Festival, Abu Dhabi Film Festival, Annecy International Animated Film Festival, Baku International Film Festival East-West, Beijing International Film Festival, Belfast Film Festival, Chicago International Film Festival, Dubai International Film Festival, Cartagena Film Festival, Durrës International Film Festival, Fantasia International Film Festival, Falstaff International Film Festival, Jacksonville Film Festival, London Film Festival, Karachi Film Festival, San Sebastián International Film Festival, Santa Barbara International Film Festival, Tokyo International Film Festival, SXSW International Film Festival, YoyleLand Film Festival, Roboxia Film Festival, Slamdance Film Festival, Conquest Film Festival, Dallas Film Festival, Rincón International Film Festival, Chicago Critics Film Festival, Locarno International Film Festival, Ashland Independent Film Festival, Deauville American Film Festival, Rio International Film Festival, Warsaw Film Festival, Adelaide Film Festival, Marrakech Film Festival, Hamburg Film Festival, Havana Film Festival, Santa Maria Da Feira Film Festival, Panorama Coisa De Cimea, Rio Film Festival, Seattle International Film Festival, New York Film Festival, San Fransisco International Film Festival, Miami International Film Festival, Atlanta Film Festival, Minneapolis-Saint Paul International Film Festival, Palm Springs International Film Festival, Los Angeles Film Festival, New York International Children's Film Festival, Hot Docs Canadian International Documentary Festival, Mill Valley Film Festival, Philadelphia Film Festival, Margaret Mead Film Festival, Oaxaca FilmFest, Raindance Film Festival, Tallgrass Film Festival, Rhode Island International Film Festival, Chicago International Film Festival, Sidewalk Moving Picture Festival, Cleveland International Film Festival, Austin Film Festival, Fantasporto, Ann Arbor Film Festival, Traverse City Film Festival, Newport Beach Film Festival, Hamptons International Film Festival, Human Rights Watch Film Festival, San Diego Film Festival, Krakow Film Festival San Fransisco Jewish Film Festival, BFI London Film Festival, Tallinn Black Nights Film Festival, Nantucket Film Festival, Wisconsin Film Festival, Moscow International Film Festival, Busan International Film Festival, Karlovy Vary International Film Festival, Denver Film Festival, Savannah Film Festival, Sarajevo Film Festival, International Documentary Film Festival Amsterdam, Pula Film Festival, Bogotá Film Festival, Fajr International Film Festival, Antalya Film Festival, Didor International Film Festival, Trimedia Film Festival, Los Angeles Jewish Film Festival, Anaheim International Film Festival, Palm Beach International Film Festival, New Jersey Jewish Film Festival, Las Vegas Film Festival, California Independent Film Festival, International Family Film Festival, Melbourne International Film Festival, Stockholm Film Festival, Guanajuato International Films Festival, Fantastic Fest, Odessa International Film Festival, Cabourg Film Festival, Edinburgh International Film Festival, International Film Festival Of India, Montreal World Film Festival, British Urban Film Festival, Cario International Film Festival, Mar Del Plata International Film Festival, Shanghai International Film Festival, Sitges Film Festival, Ann Arbor Film Festival, Austin Film Festival, Zero Film Festival, Brazil International Film Festival, Canada Independent Film Festival, Valdiva International Film Festival, Dominican International Film Festival, Gramado Film Festival, Guadalajara International Film Festival, Guanajuato International Film Festival, Motelia International Film Festival, Los Cabos International Film Festival, Vail Film Festival, Trinidad And Tobago Film Festival, World Festival Of Animated Film Zagreb, Hong Kong International Film Festival, Palić Film Festival, DokuFest, Festival Of Slovenian Film, Macedonian Film Festival, Montenegro Film Festival, Transilvania International Film Festival, And Cannes Film Festival.